Don't Hide Us
by csupernova
Summary: Ada kisah di antara gemerlap panggung, jepretan kamera, jeritan, dan impian fans. Sulitnya menggenggam tangan kekasihmu jika kau adalah seorang artis papan atas yang menjadi fantasi seluruh rakyat di dunia. benarkan? It's BTS fanfiction with Min Yoongi (SUGA) x Park Jimin ! Yoonmin yoon!top Jim!bot


Hiding Us

Min Yoongi (top)

Park Jimin

(Terinspirasi dari salah satu part di novel Summer in Seoul. **Hanya salah satu part saja dan hanya terinspirasi**.)

.

.

Jimin mengusap poni oranye terangnya ke belakang. Peluh sudah membanjiri pelipis pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di awal karirnya sebagai desainer, ia terpaksa harus menunggu senior yang merangkap bosnya di depan sebuah butik yang sangat panas ini, tepat pukul dua belas siang.

Oh ayolah! Bagaimana jika ia meleleh menjadi caramel?

Jimin mendengus. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca dibelakangnya. Tidak peduli apakah kaca itu akan pecah karena tubuh bongsornya. Jimin tidak peduli!

"Kaca itu bisa pecah." Seseorang yang baru saja kelaur dari butik mahal itu menepuk bahunya.

Jimin menoleh dan memberikan tatapan mata membunuhnya. Seolah berkata _memangnya aku peduli?_ Pada pemuda yang menegurnya.

"Tulisan di kaca itu sudah jelas. Tidak boleh bersandar disana. Apa mata sipitmu itu mulai buta?"

Cukup sudah! Kenapa pemuda dengan kacamata hitam seperti teroris ini malah mengatainya? Amarah Jimin benar benar memuncak. Terik matahari dan hinaan bukan perpaduan yang bagus untuknya.

"Hei ahjussi, kau sendiri berpakaian serba hitam di siang terik. Apa kau teroris?"

Pemuda serba hitam itu berjalan mendekati Jimin. Meski matanya terhalang kacamata hitam, Jimin benar benar merasa ditelanjangi. Ia ingin mundur tapi apa daya, ia bersandar pada kaca.

"Jadi kau adalah asisten Seokjin Noona?"

Muka Jimin memerah. Entah karena teriknya matahari, karena mata sipit indahnya dihina, atau karena cintanya pada desain pakaian juga ikut dihina. "Kau−"

"Bekerjalah dengan benar." Pemuda serba hitam itu menyentil dahi Jimin lalu begitu saja masuk ke mobil sport hitam yang sedari tadi terparkir disana. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menahan seluruh umpatan.

.

'''

.

"Jiminie! Cepatlah! Bawa baju baju itu masuk kedalam!"

"Iya Noona! Demi Tuhan!" Jimin berlari dengan tangan penuh baju baju pria model terbaru. Ia dipaksa mondar mandir antara ruang ganti dengan mobil Seokjin diluar gedung. Kaki pendeknya memang tidak bisa melangkah sejauh yang dilakukan kaki panjang Seokjin. Harusnya semua orang tahu itu.

"Noona, baju baju ini ku letakkan dimana?" Jimin memasuki ruang khusus pakaian. Hari ini ia akan membantu boss nya ini memilih baju untuk syuting video klip comeback terbaru grup beranggotakan 5 orang.

"Letakkan saja di situ. Yaya dan astaga kemana sipucat itu?!" Seokjin memekik kesal. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang terlambat. Dan orang yang dipanggil 'si pucat' ini sudah terlambat nyaris setengah jam.

"Tenanglah darling. Syuting ini tidak mengejar waktu. Kami hanya tampil beberapa adegan." Namjoon, leader dari grup dan merangkap kekasih si cantik Kim Seokjin

Tapi ucapan itu tidak menangkan sang kekasih. Seokjin masih saja mondar mandir dengan ponsel ditelinga. Satu tangannya membolak balik baju di gantungan. "Kau tidak tau, susah sekali memilih baju untuknya sial!"

Jimin hanya diam di depan pintu. Ia hanya mengenal Seokjin dan member grup yang dinamakan BTS itu. Kenapa bisa kenal? Well, Jimin dan noonanya, Jiae, adalah Army. Atau fans dari idol grup tersebut. Dan bagaimana mereka mengenal Jimin? Bagaimana tidak, pemuda berpipi tembam itu selalu saja hadir di setiap acara mereka.

Jimin memang menyukai grup itu, tidak mengenal semaua, ia sebenarnya hanya menggilai salah satu rapper grup itu, yang sejak tadi belum terlihat meski seujung kukunya.

"Jimin kan? Masuklah. Jangan berdiam diri disana." Salah satu member, Taehyung memanggilnya.

Dengan ragu, Jimin masuk dan duduk di sebelah kanan Taehyung. Ia tersenyum canggung. "Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin."

"Hai Jiminie! Kau lucu sekali! Aku Jeon Jungkook! Aku selalu melihatmu di setiap acara kami. Senang ternyata kau adalah asisten Seokjin Noona." pemuda disebelah kiri Tahyung mengulurkan tangan dan dibalas oleh Jimin.

"Dia sebaya Taehyung. Jungkook, panggil dia hyung. Jimin, panggil Namjoon dengan sebutan hyung." Seokjin menginterupsi.

Mereka terlibat perbincangan seru mengenai fashion saat lengkingan suara Seokjin membungkam seluruh orang.

"Akhirnya kau datang keparat Min Yoongi!"

.

'''

.

Yoongi terduduk pasrah di sofa dengan Seokjin yang berdiri angkuh sambil mengomel tentang keterlambatannya yang nyaris satu jam. Gadis cantik itu mengomel selama hampir setengah jam sambil melempari Yoongi dengan jas, celana, kemeja berbagai warna dan motif. Menyuruh Yoongi mencobanya dan berakhir decakan tidak puas dari gadis itu sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang! Datanglah lebih awal. Lebih awal Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi terduduk bosan di sofa. Setelah mencoba belasan pakaian dan tidak memuaskan noona-nya, ia dipaksa duduk dan mendengarkan ocehan yang lebih tua.

"Jinnie… pakaikan dia apa saja, kita harus segera mengambil part bernyanyi kami." Namjoon mengusap bahu sang kekasih.

Seokjin mendengus. Dia kehabisan ide akan memakaikan baju apa pada orang di hadapannya ini.

"Noona, bagaimana jika tidak usah memakaikan pakaian yang terlalu mencolok untuk… dia?" Jimin mencoba menyampaikan pendapatnya. Seluruh member memang akan memakai pakaian formal.

Seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu memandang Jimin. Merasa mendapat perhatian terlalu banyak, pemuda itu melangkah mundur perlahan. "M-maaf… abaikan saja…"

"Katakan."

Jimin diam sesaat. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar suara Yoongi sejak pemuda itu masuk. Jimin berusaha tidak tersipu atau membeku karena suara berat sang idola.

"Katakan Jimin-ah. Kami mendengarkan." Namjoon tersenyum.

Jimin berdehem. "Kurasa… warna mencolok tidak terlalu sesuai dengannya. Bagaimana dengan… biru gelap? Abu abu yang sedikit berkilau? Hitam dengan sedikit emas?"

Seokjin menjentikkan jari. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke lemari besar pakaian. Dia terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu hingga seruan puasnya terdengar. Gadis cantik itu berbalik dan melemparkan kemeja berwarna biru gelap dengan sedikit hiasan berwarna emas di bagian dada.

"Coba itu. Cepat!"

.

'''

.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

Jimin terlonjak, ia menatap kesamping dan menemukan Min Yoongi tengah duduk dengan sebelah telinga tersumbat earphone.

"Aku sedang di halte sendirian menunggu bus. Bagaimana kelihatannya?" Sindir yang lebih muda.

"Sudah malam, pulanglah denganku saja." Yoongi bangkit dan mengisyaratkan Jimin agar masuk ke mobilnya yang entah sejak kapan terparkir di depan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Ucapan terima kasih karena kau meredakan emosi nenek sihir itu tadi."

Jimin menimbang nimbang. Ia sebenarnya takut naik bis malam malam begini. Jarak halte dan apartemennya juga jauh. Lagipula, ia memang sedang sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"Tidak usah banyak berfikir. Cepatlah. Sebelum ada yang melihat."

.

'''

.

"Terima kasih… Yoongi hyung." Jimin melepas seatbeltnya. Ia hendak membuka pintu mobil saat tangan Yoongi menahannya.

"Jiminie."

Jimin menatapnya. Secercah raut kesal, lelah, dan rindu tergambar jelas. Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Aku minta maaf tadi pagi tidak menghubungimu."

"Ne.. Hyung… Aku tau kau sibuk…" Jimin tersenyum tipis. Bohong jika ia tidak kesal. Bohong jika ia tidak menunggu pesan Min Yoongi dengan air mata nyaris mengalir

"Apa.. apa kau…"

Yoongi berdehem. Berusaha menyusun kalimat agar maksudnya tersampaikan dengan jelas. Jimin masih menunggu dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata jernihnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa sebelah lengannya masih dalam genggaman tangan besar yang lebih tua.

"Apa kau… free sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ingin secangkir kopi?" tawar Yoongi dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia ingin marah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan meremas ujung kemeja biru tuanya. Menghasilkan kekehan dari yang lebih tua sebelum Yoongi kembali menjalankan mobilnya kea rah sebuah café di pinggir kota yang sepi. Sangat sepi.

"Kau ingin apa? Cheesecake? Chocolate cake?" tawar Yoongi melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya masih saja tertekuk dengan lucunya.

"Chocolate cake… "

"Dan caramel macchiato?" tebak Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi masih hafal favoritenya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Jimin serta merta luluh dari mode _ngambek_ nya.

Yoongi memesan dua chocolate cake dan black coffee serta caramel macchiato. Sembari menunggu pesanan tiba, pemuda pucat itu menurunkan hoodie dan melepas masker hitamnya. "Jadi mochiku benar benar marah?"

"Hyung tidak menghubungiku nyaris satu minggu! Tidak ada aktivitas BTS yang dapat ku ikuti. Ugh!" pipi tembam jiimin digembungkan. Membuat tangan besar Yoongi dengan senang mampir untuk mencubitnya.

"Sekarang kau tau kan, kami sibuk mempersiapkan teaser konser dan lagu pembukanya."

Jimin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tetap saja hyungie…"

Pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih singkat. Ini yang Yoongi suka dari café ini. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai SUGA. Lead rapper dan composer dari BTS.

"Kau akan datang ke konser ku kan? Aku akan member tiket bagian depan. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoongi.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia asyik memakan chocolate cakenya sambil menggerutu. Yoongi hanya memandangnya maklum. Ia memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jimin. Tapi sifat kekasihnya itu benar benar seperti bocahberusia lima belas tahun. Apalagi jika sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Aku ingin tiket VVIP. Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu dibelakang panggung." Putus Jimin.

"Untuk apa? Setelah konser pun aku akan menemuimu seperti biasa."

Jimin mendengus. Itu memang benar. Tapi ia lelah harus bersembunyi. Ia ingin menemui Yoongi di depan semua orang.

"Untuk apa harus menemuiku di depan semua orang?"

Jimin mengumpat pelan. Gerutuannya tadi terdengar juga oleh Yoongi ternyata.

"Park Jimin. Aku tidak mengajarimu mengumpat."

Jimin membanting sendok kuenya. "Ya! Hyung tidak pernah memberiku atau mengajariku apapun!"

"Jimin−"

Terlambat, Park Jimin sudah lebih dahulu keluar café dengan wajah kesal. Yoongi meninggalkan uang dimeja dan menyusulnya. Menemukan Jimin sedang bersidekap dengan wajah memerah kesal dan bibir mengerucut lucu di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Jangan begini Jiminie…" Yoongi masuk dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia cukup lelah dengan karirnya, tugasnya, dan sekarang, kekasihnya.

Ya, Min Yoongi diam diam sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang pemuda manis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak Jimin pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMA yang sama membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pendekatan, Jimin langsung menerimanya. 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf Yoongi hyung…" Jimin menunduk. Ia tidak menangis. Tidak. Tapi ia merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mendapat sedikit saja perhatian dari kekasihnya. Apakah sesulit itu?

.

'''

.

Siang itu Jimin berencana berjalan jalan di taman melepas penatnya. Namun apa bisa dikata, Jiae, noonanya memaksa Jimin untuk ikut bersama ia dan teman temannya untuk menemui BTS.

"Ayo Jimin! Aku, Bomi, Seungkwan dan Eunji akan bertemu BTS! Eunji bilang ia tau BTS akan melakukan pemotretan di taman. Ayolah Jimin!"

Awalnya pemuda itu menolak, ia berkata lelah dan malas. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia adalah asisten dari stylist mereka. Tapi Jiae tidak mendengarkan. Ia tetap menarik tangan Jimin yang baru saja selesai memakan sarapannya setelah mandi.

Berakhirlah mereka berempat di taman dengan puluhan fans BTS lain. Melihat _bias_ mereka yang kali ini melakukan photoshoot outdoor. Bahkan tak segan terkadang member menarik salah satu fans untuk berfoto bersama.

Jiae, Bomi, Eunji dan Seungkwan sudah menejerit melengking agar mereka dipilih. Beruntunglah Jungkook yang sedari tadi dielu elukan Jiae meliriknya dan menarik gadis itu untuk berfoto bersama.

"Kyaaa! Jeon Jungkook!" Jiae menjerit karena terlampau senang.

Jimin hanya menatap mereka dengan sesekali tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada seseorang di bawah pohon yang baru menyelesaikan sesi foto solonya. Seseorang itu keluar dari bayang bayang pohon dan tersenyum ke arah gerombolan fansnya.

Jimin menggenggam ujung hand banner bertuliskan SUGA di tangannya. Tidak seperti fans yang lain, bahkan untuk menjerit pun ia terlalu takut. Bahkan saat orang yang menjadi atensinya itu mendekat padanya lalu mengulurkan tangan, Jimin masih dalam mode _blank._

"Ayo, ingin berfoto denganku?"

Seungkwan disebelah Jimin sudah berteriak heboh saat Yoongi mengulurkan tangan pada Jimin bagai pangeran yang meminta sang putri untuk berdansa. Tapi Jimin masih bergeming ditempatnya.

 _Foto? Kami punya puluhan atau mungkin ratusan foto bersama sejak SMA yang ku simpan di laptop._

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. "Jangan tegang. Katamu ingin bersamaku di hadapan banyak orang." Bisik Yoongi ditelinga yang lebih muda.

Jimin menoleh untuk protes, namun terdengan suara 'cklick' dari kamera Yoongi. Saat melihat hasilnya, pemuda pucat itu tertawa. "Ini foto pertama kita di ponselku. Dan ekspresimu menggemaskan sekali."

Jimin merengut lagi. "Aku punya banyak foto kita jika hyung mau."

Tapi Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengusak sayang surai oranye lembut Jimin. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun suara Namjoon menginterupsi Yoongi. Jimin menoleh ke balik bahu Yoongi dan menemukan Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin.

 _Lihatlah, bahkan Seokjin noona dipeluk ditempat umum. Semua orang menyukai Namjin. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu?_

.

'''

.

Malam itu Jimin pulang terlalu larut dari pekerjaannya dengan Seokjin yang juga seorang desainer. Pukul sebelas malam, Seokjin menawarkan agar Namjoon mengantar Jimin, namun ditolak oleh Jimin dengan alasan ia akan dijemput seseorang.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di halte yang jelas jelas sangat sepi. Ia merapatkan jaket karena angin malam itu sangat dingin, ia tau sepertinya salju akan turun dalam waktu dekat. Tangan tangan mungilnya ia sembunyikan di dalam kantung hoodie.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepannya. Jimin tersenyum dan buru buru masuk sebelum ada yang melihat mobil itu. Akan terlalu berbahaya, kata Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pulang terlalu larut Park Jimin."

"Kalau begitu katakana pada Seokjin Noona." Gerutunya.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Dan dia akan bertanya kenapa aku sangat peduli pada asistennya."

"Tapi seluruh dunia menerima pasangan Namjin."

"Jimin−"

"Kenapa kita tidak hyung?"

"Jiminie−" Yoongi memijit pelipisnya. Ia sangat lelah untuk berdebat.

"Hyung, kita bisa mencoba."

"Apakah aku debut saja tidak cukup untukmu Jimin? Apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku disaat sedih dan senang?" emosi Yoongi mulai tersulut. Ia baru saja mendapat omelan atas lagunya yang tak kunjung selesai, memaksa menunda pekerjaannya dmi menjemput sang kekasih, dan Jimin malah mengajaknya berdebat di tengah malam.

"Aku bisa! Jadi ayo akui saja seperti Seokjin−"

"Mereka _straight_ Jimin! Namjoon tidak akan ragu mengakuinya!"

Jimin membeku ditempat. Yoongi tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras itu. Sekarang Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah dan menahan tangisnya. Namjoon tidak ragu karena Seokjin adalah wanita. Jadi, apa Yoongi malu karena Jimin laki laki?

"Turunlah Jimin."

"Ap-apa?"

"Kubilang turunlah, Jimin."

Satu air mata sukses menuruni pipi putih Jimin. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menyuruhnya turun di halte sepi pada pukul setengah dua belas malam sendirian?

Jimin menggertakkan giginya. Cukup sudah. Ia membuka pintu mobil Yoongi lalu turun. Tak lupa menutupnya dengan kasar. Setelah Jimin benar benar turun, tanpa kata, Yoongi segera melajukan mobilnya dngan kecpatan penuh. Meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk di halte dan menahan isakannya.

.

'''

.

Malam itu Jimin berjalan dengan gontai. Ia baru akan menelfon taksi atau salah satu temannya untuk menjemput, tapi ajaibnya, ada taksi lewat dan tentu saja Jimin langsung meminta diantar hingga apartmentnya.

Sejak malam itu, hingga beberapa hari selanjutnya, Jimin tidak membalas satu pesan dan panggilan pun dari Yoongi. Mengabaikan saat mereka berada di satu ruangan karena Jimin memang asisten stylist mereka, Seokjin.

Beberapa hari ini pula para staff mengeluhkan sikap Yoongi yang menjadi benar benar dingin dan uring uringan. Lagunya tidak selesai, ia tidak focus saat latihan, dan benar benar kacau dalam keseharian.

"Hyung, katakan ada apa?"

Namjoon mengumpulkan seluruh member, ia, Yoongi, Hoseok, taehyung, Jungkook, di ruang tengah dorm guna membahas perkara apa yang menerima member tertua mereka hingga mengacaukan segalanya.

"Tidak ada. Jangan ganggu aku." Yoongi hendak berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan taehyung. Namjoon mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua tetap duduk.

"Hyung, aku leader. Aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua. Ku mohon, abaikan grup, kita saudara kan?"

Jujur saja Yoongi pun lelah menyimpan semua ini seorang diri, dan membernya adalah orang yang saat ini paling bisa dia percaya. Maka setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia pun muali menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Jiminnya.

"Aku sudah menduga. Benarkan hyung, mereka ada sesuatu!" Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku dan Jungkook sudah menduganya. Kau berbicara dengan nada yang berbeda pada Jimin. Kalian saling curi pandang dan Jimin selalu terlihat tersipu saat kau memanggilnya. Ku pikir karena dia fansmu, Tapi dia juga berani membantahmu terkadang. "

"Aku harus bagaimana…"

.

'''

.

Esoknya Jimin terkejut saat membuka pintu apartmentnya dan menemukan sebuket mawar merah dengan note _untuk Park Jimin. Temui aku di tempat biasa pukul 8._

Jimin mendengus. Kapan Min Yoongi kesini? Untung saja ia yang membuka pintu. Bagaimana jika Jiae yang membuka pintu dan menemukan ini?

Malam itu menjadi semakin dingin. Jimin harus memakai bajunya yang paling tebal. Untungnya Jiae pulang ke Busan sore tadi dan meminjamkan mobilnya pada Jimin selama gadis itu pulang ke Busan.

Sudah lima belas menit Jimin menunggu kekasihnya di café favorite mereka yang memang selalu sepi nyaris tanpa pengunjung. Ia akan menelfon Yoongi untuk memastikan, tapi pemuda yang baru ia pikirkan itu masuk dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Maaf, tadi mobilku dipinjam Namjoon. Apa kau sudah lama Jiminie?" Yoongi melepas coatnya dan menatap Jimin. Takut jika si manis itu sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Tidak… baru lima belas menit…"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusak sayang surai Jimin. Mereka memesan pesanan yang sama setiap harinya, tapi Jimin tetap diam. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf…"

Jimin terdiam. Pesanan mereka sudah datang. Tapi Jimin sama sekali belum menyentuhnya. Ia hanya menggenggam sendok kuenya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Park Jimin… tapi kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku tidak malu, aku bangga memelikimu. Tapi kau harus paham Park Jimin, kau mencintai seorang SUGA BTS, bukan hanya Min Yoongi. Aku milik Army, aku hanya takut mereka tidak menerimamu selayaknya aku. Aku pun memiliki haters, banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin menjatuhkanku, dan aku tidak bisa menerima jika mereka menyakitim, membullymu, dan−"

Yoongi tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu takut akan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa jika harus melihatmu terluka…"

Jimin bangkit dari kursinya. Yoongi sudah mengira Jimin akan pergi atau apa, tapi nyatanya pemuda berpipi chubby itu berjalan dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Yoongi dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Yoongi.

"Hiks… aku mencintai hyung…"

.

'''

.

"Apa kau besok free?"

Jimin berfikir sejeak. Mengingat jadwalnya. "Aku harus bekerja. Seokjin noona bilang aku harus membantunya memilih kain untuk desain pakaian terbarunya."

"Jam berapa nenek sihir itu melepaskanmu?"

"Jam delapan hingga jam tiga sore kurasa?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Apa hyung free?"

"Ya. Aku free hingga dua hari kedepan. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jimin menggeleng kuat kuat. "Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok. Sekarang masuklah. Selamat malam." Yoongi melepaskan tangannya di lengan Jimin. Tak lupa mengecup sayang surai oranye pemuda berpipi tembam itu.

"N-ne.. selamat malam hyung.." Jimin keluar dari mobil hitam itu dengan menunduk. Setelah Yoongi dan mobilnya pergi, barulah Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. Mengipas ngipas pipinya yang terasa terbakar dengan tangan.

"Astaga… jantungku… pipiku…"

.

'''

.

"Jimin! Bangun bodoh! Katamu kau ada janji jam delapan?" suara melengking seorang wanita memenuhi apartement mungil hingga mengusik Jimin yang masih setia di alam mimpi.

"Noona! Bukannya kau ke busan?" Jimin terlonjak. Mengingat sang kakak harusnya masih berada di tempat kelahirannya.

"Tidak jadi. Aku hanya pergi bersama Hoya oppa dan tadi pagi kembali. Cepatlah sarapan Park Jimin!"

Akhirnya Jimin benar benar bangkit dari proses pengumpulan nyawa. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan melirik jam di ponsel. Setengah tujuh. Baguslah.

"Hei bantet, aku menyiapkan sarapanmu dimeja. Aku harus pergi bekerja. Jangan lupa habiskan."

Jimin mendengus. "Kau juga pendek Park Jiae noona. Akan kuhabiskan."

Terdengar omelan omelan dan petuah untuk Jimin dari arah pintu keluar. Jiae memang sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Jadi dia selalu mengomel dan menasehati Jimin panjang lebar soal hal besar hingga hal sepele seperti tidur dengan selalu menggunakan selimut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, apartement itu sepi. Tidak ada suara apapun, Jimin mengucek matanya dan bangkit. Ia harus bersiap siap.

.

'''

.

Seokjin menunggu Jimin tepat di depan butiknya. Ia jelas jelas menunjukkan raut terkejut saat pemuda itu turun dari mobil Min Yoongi.

"Noona, aku akan menjemput Jimin disini pukul tiga." Hanya satu kalimat, dan Yoongi kembali melesatkan mobilnya pergi.

Seokjin memandang Jimin dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau diantar si pucat itu, dan tiba tepat waktu?"

Jimin mengangguk takut takut. Apa yang salah?

"Kau memaksanya dengan apa?"

Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Dia menawarkan akan mengantarkanku!"

Seokjin memandang Jimin dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. "Apa dia tidur di tempatmu kemarin?"

Kembali Jimin menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!"

Lalu Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk punggung Jimin dan memeluk pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Terima kasih Tuhan!"

.

'''

.

Yoongi menepati ucapannya. Mobil sport mewahnya sudah terparkir di depan butik Kim Seokjin. Tapi yang ia tunggu belum datang. Padahal ini sudah pukul empat sore. Satu jam sudah ia menunggu Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Wah lihat, dia sudah disini. Ternyata benar dugaanku!" Seokjin memarkir mobil pinknya tepat dibelakang mobil Yoongi. Ia mengajak Jimin turun.

"Nah Min Yoongi, kuharap kau tidak bermain dengan yang satu ini. Dia kesayanganku." Seokjin tertawa saat Yoongi mengumpat atas keterlambatan mereka. Pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Jimin disebelah pengemudi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara noona. Namjoon memberitahumu kan?" Dengusnya saat menutup pintu mobil.

"Tapi aku serius. Yang ini kesayanganku, Min Yoongi." Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya yang berada diluar pada Yoongi yang berada dibalik setir.

Yoongi sudah siap jalan, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada gadis cantik yang baru memperingatinya itu. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Jimin, ia tancap gas. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang memandang mobil hitam itu dengan penuh doa.

.

'''

.

"Jiminie, bisakah nanti sore kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu?" suara Yoongi menelfon Jimin pada pagi hari di hari minggu yang cerah.

"Sesuatu? Apa? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk fans. Aku akan mengadakan konser beberapa hari lagi, dan aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada mereka yang beruntung. Bagaimana?"

Jmin mengiyakan permintaan itu, tapi Yoongi meminta jimin memakai hoodie. Katanya sedang rawan gossip saat ini. Dan pemuda itu mengiyakan saja.

Sore itu suasana mall tidak terlalu ramai, Yoongi menggunakan pakaian santai dengan hoodie putih sementara Jimin memakai hoodie biru langit yang terlihat besar hingga menutup jari jari mungilnya.

"Hyung ingin membeli hadiah macam apa?'

Yoongi berfikir sejenak. "Boneka? Apa yang cocok? Aku tidak tahu."

"Jika fans mu laki laki? Jangan diberi boneka. Belilah sesuatu yang andro." Tukas Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk. Matanya melirik kea rah toko akssesoris. "Jiminie, bagaimana dengan kaus kaki?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Itu buruk." Kemudian ia ikut menatap toko yang dimaksud Yoongi. "Tapi topi terlihat bagus. Atau syal."

Mereka berdua memasuki took itu. Beberapa orang memekik saat menyadari siapa yang datang. Beberapa lagi mendecih.

"Itu SUGA!"

"Ya, tapi siapa disebelahnya?"

"Teman? Kurasa dia manis."

"Kenapa uri SUGA datang kesini?"

"Dia bukan temannya. Kau tidak lihat tatapan mereka?"

"Laki laki disebelah SUGA itu kenapa menempel sekali sih? Ingin kujambak saja."

Itu beberapa desisan yang tertangkap telinga Jimin. Ia memang tau SUGA adalah stage name dari Yoongi. Tapi kenapa mereka membicarakan dirinya seakan ia tidak pantas untuk pemuda ini?

"Jangan dengarkan mereka." Yoongi berdiri di belakang Jimin yang sedang melihat lihat beberapa topi. Dekat sekali hingga ia merasa jika ia mundur sedikit saja, ia akan menabrak yang lebih tua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Suga?" Seorang gadis mendekati mereka. Gadis itu sepertinya pegawai toko ini. Jimin membaca name tagnya. _Kim Eunwoo._

"Aku membeli sepuluh topi ini." Yoongi menunjuk topi di hadapannya. Ia menarik Jimin menjauh agar pegawai itu bisa mengambil apa pilihannya.

"Hyung tidak akan membelikanku?" Jimin menatap Yoongi mengiba. Ia tadi melihat syal bagus. Dan ia ingin sekali.

"Tidak."

Jimin menunjuk sebuah syal putih dengan garis hitam dan syal hitam dengan garis putih di ujung ruangan. Syal couple. "Aku ingin itu. Ayolah hyung.."

Yoongi baru akan membuka mulut saat dua orang gadis berseragam SMA tiba tiba mendekati mereka dan menunjuk Jimin dengan tidak sopannya. "Hei kau jangan sok imut! Merengek seperti itu pada Min Suga kami!"

"Aku−"

"Oppa, apa dia pacarmu? Kau menyukai laki laki?"

Jimin akan menjawab lagi, tapi Yoongi memutusnya. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukai laki laki. Apalagi sepertinya. Dia hanya bawahan Seokjin Noona."

Ucapan Yoongi yang terlampau enteng itu bagai sambaran petir untuk Jimin.

 _Tidak mungkin menyukai laki laki sepertiku?_

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Eunwoo menyerahkan paper bag milik Yoongi. Pemuda itu berterima kasih lalu mebayar. Setelah member tanda tangan pada phone case milik siswi SMA itu, ia berjalan keluar bersama Jimin.

Selama sisa perjalanan itu Jimin tidak mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia menolak saat Yoongi mengajaknya makan malam. Jadi Yoongi menghela nafas kasar dan mengantarkan Jimin pulang.

Tidak ada usapan sayang di rambut Jimin atau ucapan selamat malam. Jimin hanya keluar begitu saja dari mobil. Mengabaikan panggilan Yoongi.

.

'''

.

Jimin membanting pintu apartement ketika Jiae nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ia hendak mengomeli Jimin, namun melihat sang adik masuk dengan air muka kesal mengurungkan niatnya. Jimin masuk ke kamar. Jiae menunggu hingga beberapa saat hingga ia ikut masuk ke kamar Jimin dan duduk disamping adiknya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Jimin duduk kemudian memandang Jiae dengan bibir yang digigit. "Noona, apa aku salah jika menyukai seseorang?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Meski orang itu laki laki?"

Jiae terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tembam Jimin. "Tidak."

"Dia jijik padaku…"

"Dia yang akan rugi sayang. Sudah, kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya." Jiae seperti mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang adik. Ia merengkuh Jimin dalam pelukannya dan mengusap sayang punggung adiknya. "Tapi siapa laki laki itu?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia akan ditertawakan jika berkata Min Yoongi. Atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Suga, lead rapper dan komposer dari Bangtan Sonyeondan. Grup favorite mereka.

.

'''

.

Seokjin melempari kepala Yoongi dengan pensil dan gulungan benang jahitnya. Gadis itu mengumpati Yoongi tanpa ampun. Sementara di atas karpet ruang jahit Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Bajingan bodoh! Kau bodoh! Idiot!" maki Seokjin setelah mendengar cerita apa yang tejadi di mall.

"Kau keterlaluan hyung. Jika kau tidak suka pada Jimin, berikan padaku."Hoseok menimpali dan mendapatkan tatapan tajamdari Yoongi. Melepas Jimin? Langkahi dulu mayat Min Yoongi dan Min Holly.

"Aku harus apa? Mengatakan bahwa Jimin kekasihku? Gadis gadis itu akan menghajar Jimin ditempat!"

"Itu resikomu hyung. Kau harus bisa melindunginya." Taehyung menimpali.

"Aku menjaganya. Aku tidak memberitahukan hubungan kami."

Jungkook mendengus. "Dan menyakitinya? Bagus."

"Apa kau pikir fansmu sepicik itu? Mereka akan mendukungmu jika mereka mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir. Soal haters? Itulah gunanya kau sebagi dominant Jimin. Kau ini bisa melindunginya atau tidak? Jika tidak, serahkan saja Jimin pada Hoseok!" Seokjin melempari Yongi dengan gulungan benang lagi.

Namjoon memandang simpati hyung tertuanya itu. Ia ikut memikirkan cara agar Yoongi terlepas dari masalah dan kembali focus untuk konser mereka.

"Hyung, aku ada ide lagi."

.

'''

.

Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi tidak menghubunginya sejak mereka bertengkar. Sudah seminggu terlewat, hari ini konse BTS dan Jiae memaksa Jimin untuk ikut bersamanya. Bahkan ia membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua. Paling depan. Bagaimana Jimin tega menolak noonanya yang sudah mengeluarkan uang untuknya?

"Sebentar lagi mulai Jimin-ah! Astaga… astaga…" Jiae mengacungkan Army bombnya. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan panggung.

Acara dimulai dengan Jungkook yang duduk memegang gitar. Lampu hanya tersorot padanya. Ia menyapa para Army dan mengatakan bahwa ia senang mereka datang untuk menyaksikan konser kedua mereka.

"Aku akan membawakan lagu ciptaan SUGA hyung yang terbaru. Katanya, lagu ini untuk seseorang yang special baginya! Kalian akan mendengarkan dan mendukungnya kan?" Suara Jungkook menggema. Seluruh Army bersorak mengiyakan.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. Orang yang special untuk Yoongi?

Bolehkah dia berharap itu dirinya?

"Aaaa! Jungkook mengedip padakuuu!" Jiae berteriak heboh. Jimin memandang Jungkook. Memang benar, si gigi kelinci itu menatap kearah mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Jimin.

Dentingan gitar mulai terdengar. Jungkook sudah memulai lagunya. Semua orang diam menikmati apa yang Suga ciptakan.

 _Can't blame you_

 _For thnking that you never really knew me at all…_

 _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing ever made me feel so wrong…_

 _I thought I was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I never gonna make that mistake again.._

 _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me…_

 _(Sterling knight – what you mean to me)_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh saat Jungkook selesai. Tapi bukannya bertepuk tangan, Jimin malah menitikkan air mata.

Lagu itu memang untuknya.

.

'''

.

"Ya sekarang, kami akan memberikan kalian hadiah! Apa kalian siap?" Namjoon atau yang memiliki stage name Rapp Monster itu berteriak dari atas panggung. Seluruh Army membalas teriakannya. Bahkan Jimin juga.

Hoseok membawa sebuah kotak besar berisi banyak potongan kertas. Ia berdiri diantara para member dan mulai menjelaskan cara pengundian hadiah yang cukup unik kali ini. "Oke, jadi saat masuk tadi, kalian diminta menulis nomor ponsel kalian kan? Semua nomor kalian dimasukkan ke kotak ini. Dan kami masing masing akan mengambil secara acak lalu menelfon kalian dengan ponsel staff. Yang mendapat panggilan, bisa maju ke depan dan mendapat hadiah!"

Seluruh Army kembali berteriak heboh. Namun saat Taehyung member aba aba untuk diam karena ia akan mulai menelfon, seluruh orang menahan nafas. Berharap ponsel mereka lah yang mendapat panggilan.

Seluruh ruangan mendadak sunyi senyap. Lantas dering telfon terdengar dari arah sebelah Jiae. Seorang gadis mendapat panggilan pertama dari Kim Taehyung. Dengan menangis bahagia, gadis itu maju dan menunjukkan ponselnya sebagai bukti. Taehyung memberinya album terbaru mereka dengan tanda tangan full member plus topi.

Topi yang dibeli Jimin bersama Yoongi dengan tanda tangan seluruh member.

Hingga 4 member telah member hadiah, kini giliran terakhir. Min Yoongi akan mengambil secara acak nomor darir kotak besar itu.

"Wah! Nomor siapa yang beruntung kali ini?" Namjoon mengundang rasa penasaran para Army yang terlihat sangat tegang.

Yoongi membawa syal yang hanya ia kalungkan di leher begitu saja. Tapi Jimin mengenali syal itu. Syal putih hitam yang sangat ia inginkan!

 _Drrtt drrtt_

Seluruh Army membeku. Jiae membeku. Jimin membeku.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menatap layarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ha… halo?"

"Ya! Kau disana! Pemuda dengan pipi tembam! Kau mendapat hadiah terakhir dari Min Yoongi!" Suara Hoseok memecah keheningan itu.

Jiae menjerit dan memeluk Jimin. "Jiminie! Selamaaatttt!"

Jimin naik ke atas panggung dengan tatapan bingung. Otaknya mencerna semua yang terjadi. Apa benar dia seberuntung itu?

"Yaa! Selamat!" Jungkook tersenyum saat Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa namamu manis?" Yoongi dengan gaya santainya malah menyebut Jimin manis, di hadapan seuruh Army.

"J-Jimin…"

"Selamat Park Jiminie. Ah tapi sayang sekali…" Yoongi membuat raut wajah sedih yang kentara sekali hanya dibuat buat.

Namjoon menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Oh! Topinya hanya empat? Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa uri jiminie tidak akan mendapat hadiah?"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tau harus merasa sedih atau bagaimana. "A-aku…"

"Begini saja." Yoongi melepas syal di lehernya lalu memakaikannya dengan benar di leher Jimin hingga dagu pemuda mocha itu tenggelam di dalam syal. "Ambil syal ini. Kau sangat menyukainya kan?"

Pipi Jimin merona. Jadi ini yang direncanakan si pucat itu untuk meminta maaf atas kalimatnya tempo hari?

"Ngomong ngomong…" Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah manis Jimin. Ia berdiri menghadap fans mereka dengan raut serius dan kekhawatiran. "Aku memiliki pengumuman untuk kalian."

Ucapan tegas sang rapper membungkam seluruh orang. Bahkan Namjoon sang pencetus ide dan seluruh member pun menahan nafas.

"Kalian mencintaiku kan?"

Tanpa sadar, seluruh Army mengangguk dan meneriakkan "Ne!" secara serempak. Tapi itu tidak membuat jantung Yoongi berhenti berdetak terlalu cepat karena rasa khawatir. Hoseok disebelahnya menepuk bahu sang hyung, member dukungan moral.

Yoongi mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengganggam tangan Jimin. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Jimin terbelalak. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat sang kekasih. Tapi apa daya, tangan Yoongi yang memang lebih kuat itu seolah menempel erat dengannya.

Jungkook mengusap lengan Jimin. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. Jimin melihat Seokjin dari sampng panggung mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan. Jimin berhenti meronta.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Sungguh. Kalian adalah hidupku, Army." Suara berat Yoongi menggema lagi.

Jimin menunduk dalam dalam. Tidak berani menatap ribuan pasang mata di hadapannya.

Yoongi menariknya dan memeluk pinggang Jimin lalu menciumnya tepat di kening. Sangat dalam dan tulus.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa detik. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Bahkan ribuan Army sibuk menahan nafas.

"Tapi Park Jimin adalah nafasku."

.

'''

.

.

'''

.

END

.

'''

.

Berapa lama aku ga apdet ffn... sampe bulukan T.T gara garanya aku lupa pw akun. tau ga, aku review di ff lain pas baca sampe nulisnya 'csupernova lupa password' atau smcm itulah. dan jeng jeng aku baru ngeh kalau pw ku tersimpan di lapetop! kfix.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
